<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road to Recovery by Aeruthin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031514">Road to Recovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin'>Aeruthin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>s3x19+ AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kiss To Make It Better, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Cleaning the other person’s lips with a lick and a kiss.</p>
<p>
  <em>Set at the start of an alternative s4. Main change is that Klaus was captured by Lucien, not Marcel. Also, Cami is alive.</em>
</p>
<p>Summary: Elijah takes care of Klaus after they have saved him from Lucien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>s3x19+ AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Road to Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Brother,” Elijah encourages quietly.</p>
<p>Niklaus is leaning heavily on his shoulder, and his movements have become more and more uncoordinated. Even the stone edge of the bathtub seems like an enormous obstacle. Elijah has half the mind to lift his brother up, but Niklaus’ jaw is clenched in determination, and his fingers are curled tight in Elijah’s shirt.</p>
<p>Elijah will not take away his freedom. Not considering everything he has endured.</p>
<p>After they had stopped at the motel, Elijah had demanded a private room. Thankfully, no one had objected. Rebekah had promised to bring them fresh clothes, and Camille had smiled sadly, but once the door had closed behind them, they had been blessedly alone.</p>
<p>Niklaus grits his teeth, and manages to lift his leg over the edge of the tub. His arms are shaking, and tremors run through his whole body. Elijah’s heart clenches, but he says nothing, only keeping his hand around Niklaus’ shoulder to keep him upright.</p>
<p>Niklaus sinks down on the bathtub floor, and when Elijah is sure he can support himself, he grabs the shower head.</p>
<p>“Can you take off your clothes?”</p>
<p>Niklaus doesn’t respond. He has curled into himself, legs pulled up against his chest, arms circled around them. Elijah sighs. With a quick pull, he tears the ragged shirt apart. Even without his vampire strength, it would have torn easily. His brother’s pants are more difficult, but after some gentle pushing and pulling, Niklaus is sitting naked in the tub.</p>
<p>In the harsh, artificial light, the repercussions of Niklaus’ extended capture become even more prominent. A large, red rash covers his chest, an after effect of Papa Tunde’s blade. His bones are clearly visible, accentuated by the dirt and grime which covers his pale skin.</p>
<p>Elijah feels sick just looking at him. But it isn’t his brother’s physical condition that scares him the most. It is the downtrodden gaze in his eyes. The way he barely responds to Elijah’s touches, and doesn’t acknowledge his presence. It is like he has given up. As if he is beaten.</p>
<p>It’s worse than what Mikael has managed to do to him, and it terrifies Elijah to his core.</p>
<p>He turns on the water, checking the temperature before pointing the stream at Niklaus’ back. The stream turns a dark grey as Elijah rubs at his skin, first with his hand and then with a sponge, moving in gentle, soothing circles. Niklaus doesn’t react, but tension in his shoulders seems to lessen, which Elijah takes as a good sign.</p>
<p>He turns to Niklaus’ arms and head next, and grabs some soap. He had trimmed Niklaus’ hair and beard before they had left the city, but the strands are uneven, and his fingers catch on knots when he kneads the soap into his brother’s hair. He would need to do a better job after Niklaus is clean.</p>
<p>He is just about to pull his hand away, when Niklaus stirs. Elijah’s heart skips a beat as Niklaus raises his head a fraction. His blue eyes regard him from beneath the uneven strands, gaze dull but no longer unfocused.</p>
<p>Elijah exhales in relief.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he whispers, burying his fingers deeper into Niklaus’ hair. Niklaus doesn’t say anything, and just keeps staring.</p>
<p>“I’ll need to clean your legs and private parts, Brother. Can you lean back for me?”</p>
<p>Slowly, Niklaus uncurls his body, giving Elijah access to his chest and lower abdomen. He allows Elijah to clean him without complaint, but Elijah can’t help but glance over at his face from time to time, even as he tries to keep his touches as quick and efficient as possible.</p>
<p>There is no smirk on his lips. No mocking laughter in his gaze. No dirty jokes and innuendoes about Elijah being overdressed. It is unnerving, the passive reception, the compliance. Had he been like this for the past five years? Or had he struggled at first, before exhaustion, pain and loneliness had beaten him down?</p>
<p>Elijah shivers, pushing the thoughts away. They are not constructive, and would neither help Niklaus or him. At least the cleaning had worked. Already, his brother seems more like himself. Elijah rinses the soap from his hair and lets the last of the dirty water run away before he turns of the shower.</p>
<p>Silence settles over the room, interrupted only by their quiet breathing, and the dripping of the water in the drain. Elijah grabs a towel from the rack and drapes it over Niklaus’ shoulders.</p>
<p>“I’ll get the clothes,” Elijah says. Rebekah has placed a new set for both of them on the bed, including two comfortable pair of pants and two shirts for the night. Elijah grabs the latter and returns to the bathroom, where Niklaus has pushed himself upright and gotten out of the bathtub. He still seated on the edge, but his mobility is an improvement from before.</p>
<p>He watches Elijah with a heavy gaze as he hands him his clothes.</p>
<p>“You’re real, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Niklaus’ raspy voice takes Elijah by surprise, and he tenses.</p>
<p>“I would probably give an affirmation even if I wasn’t, Brother,” he says calmly, trying to betray nothing of his reaction. “But yes, we’re real.”</p>
<p>Niklaus’ expression doesn’t change. There is no happiness or relief. No indication that he believes his words, or cares one way or the other. Without a word, Niklaus puts on his clothes, fingers trembling, and slips into the bedroom. Elijah stares after him, unsure what to do, unsure how to help. Finally, he decides on letting his brother be for now. He strips and steps under the shower, letting the water sooth his own exhaustion.</p>
<p>When he is done, he dries himself absent-mindedly, trying not to think about the shackles on his brother’s wrists, the way Lucien had gloated. The way the gathered vampires had screamed for Niklaus’ blood. Elijah was no stranger to violence, or hate. But the mindless glee caused by his brother’s suffering had made his blood boil and freeze at the same time.</p>
<p>After putting on his own clothes, he strolls into the bedroom, where Niklaus has settled on the bed, curled up against the wall. His gaze snaps to Elijah as soon as he enters. Elijah nods in acknowledgement, but continues to the small kitchen area, where he puts on some water for tea, deliberately turning his back towards his brother. Niklaus exhales, and his heartbeat slows a fraction, so when the water has boiled, Elijah puts in the tea bags and places a mug next to Niklaus on the night stand, before he sinks down on the other side of the bed.</p>
<p>All the while, Niklaus has trailed him with his gaze, but finally a hand sneaks out and grabs the mug. Elijah rests his head back against the wall and closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the tea. His brother’s heartbeat and soft breaths are like a balm on his frayed nerves, and he allows himself a moment of relief.  </p>
<p>When Niklaus shifts Elijah opens his eyes, expecting Niklaus to have lain down and gone to sleep. But his brother has turned towards him instead, expression grave, almost pained.</p>
<p>“Elijah?” he whispers. Elijah’s throat tightens.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>Niklaus’ mouth moves, but he makes no sound. His lips curl into a snarl, and he looks away, as if he is fighting something. Carefully, keeping his movements slow and steady, Elijah reaches out and places a hand on his arm.</p>
<p>Niklaus swallows.</p>
<p>“Hope?” he blurts out, almost too fast for it to be a proper word. “How is-”</p>
<p>He stops with a flinch, shoulders drawn tight.</p>
<p>“She’s doing wonderfully, Niklaus,” Elijah answers. “Hayley has taken good care of her. Although she’s missed you.”</p>
<p>Niklaus shudders, and Elijah tightens his grip.</p>
<p>“She’s ok?” Niklaus whispers.</p>
<p>“Yes, she is.”</p>
<p>A small whimper escapes Niklaus’ throat. He shudders and curls into himself, squeezing his eyes shut. Unable to stay away any longer, Elijah cups his fingers around his neck and pulls him gently but persistently towards him.</p>
<p>For a brief moment, Niklaus resists, but then all tension drains away. He collapses into Elijah’s embrace, who immediately wraps his arms around him.</p>
<p>“I’m here, brother,” he whispers over and over again as sobs course through Niklaus’ body, pressing a kiss against his damp hair. “You’re safe. She’s safe.”</p>
<p>Slowly, the sobs subside, and Niklaus slumps against him, limbs heavy. His gaze has become dull again, but this time from sheer exhaustion.</p>
<p>“Here.”</p>
<p>Elijah holds his wrist in front of him.</p>
<p>“Drink.”</p>
<p>After a brief hesitation, Niklaus sinks his teeth into Elijah’s skin. It burns, but Elijah ignores it, trailing his free hand through his hair. As always when sharing blood, a buzz hums through his system, sharpening and warping his senses, all focus pinpointing on Niklaus’ mouth on his wrist and the press of his body against him.</p>
<p>When Niklaus pulls away, his lips and chin are bloody and his pupils are blown wide. Instinctively, his inhibitions lowered by blood loss and fatigue, Elijah places his lips against Niklaus’, using his tongue to clean up brother’s chin and mouth. Niklaus opens his mouth and relaxes against him.</p>
<p>The kiss is languid, without haste, and soon they pull away again to rest their foreheads against each other, sliding down on the bed to properly rest on the cushions.</p>
<p>Elijah has almost drifted off to sleep when Niklaus reaches up and bites his own thumb, drawing out a droplet of blood.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget this,” he mutters, placing his thumb on Elijah’s lips. Elijah’s tongue darts out, licking up the blood, and the burn on his wrist disappears.</p>
<p>“Good,” Niklaus whispers. “I’ve had plenty of hallucinations for the two of us.”</p>
<p>His tone is not quite the same as before, but there’s a teasing twinkle in his eyes, and something inside Elijah’s chest loosens.</p>
<p>As they both give in to sleep, Elijah’s lips curl up in a small smile. They had endured and would endure more. But now, they could take the first steps towards recovery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>